Episode 86
It's Often Difficult To Sleep When You're Engrossed With Counting Sheep (羊数えるの自体に夢中になったりして結局眠れないことも多い, Hitsuji kazoeru no jitaini muchū ni nattarishite kekkyoku nemurenai koto mo ōi) is the eighty-sixth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Mitsuba, Okita’s older sister, pays a visit to the Shinsegumi headquarters to announce her marriage. The squad members are shocked to see Okita’s change in attitude when in front of Mitsuba. The two spend some time together for the first time in years. Mitsuba, who has always looked after her younger brother since he was little, is worried if Okita is doing fine in the Shinsengumi. In order to reassure his sister, Okita introduces his “best friend” Gintoki to Mitsuba, but... Plot Kondou and Okita Mitsuba are discussing the upcoming marriage ceremony between Mitsuba and her fiancé. She admits that with her health condition and her age it was unexpected that she would've found someone who would marry her, so she is grateful. Okita Sougo comes in to greet Mitsuba and Kondou allows him to take the day off to show Mitsuba around Edo. At a restaurant Sougo and Mitsuba talk about her moving to Edo with her fiancé. When Mitsuba brings up friends, Sougo brings Sakata Gintoki along to the restaurant and requests that he pretend to be his best friend. Gintoki is reluctant but is bribed with a chocolate parfait. Yamazaki and Hijikata are on a mission that night and Yamazaki questions why hasn't he gone to see Mitsuba because he knows that Kondou, Mitsuba and him knew each other back in Bushuu before the Shinsengumi was formed. Hijikata ignores this and discusses the mission to investigate a ship. Weapons are being smuggled in for the Jouishishi to use. Yamazaki presses on and Hijikata admits that something had gone on between him and Mitsuba. Sougo and Gintoki bring Mitsuba home when Mitsuba asks about Hijikata. Sougo gets angry and storms off leaving Mitsuba and Gintoki to talk. Mitsuba admits that it is her fault that Sougo is selfish and stubborn because of her pampering when their parents died. Gintoki tells her that he is a good for nothing brat and a sadist and that if Sougo keeps hanging around him he'll keep getting worse. Yamazaki and Hijikata appear and Mitsuba faints upon seeing him. It is found out that Mitsuba's fiancé is illegally trading weapons. Sougo has a flashback of the time in Bushuu. He is upset because a new person has come to Kondo's dojo and Kondo has been putting most of his attention on the newcomer. The newcomer being Hijikata, shows up at the Okita household to pick up Sougo and Mitsuba develops feelings for him. One night Mitsuba and Hijkata are talking and she asks him if she could come along to Edo so that she could be with him. Hijikata states that he doesn't care what happens to her and he walks off. Sougo challenges Hijikata to fight and they talk about how Mitsuba's fiancé is the one smuggling weapons. Sougo knows this but pleads to Hijikata to put off the investigation for the time being. Sougo wants Mitsuba to experience a normal life before she dies. Sougo states that the reason Mitsuba put off getting married for so long was because of him. Hijikata cuts him off and ignores his request. Characters * Kondou Isao * Okita Mitsuba * Yamazaki Sagaru * Harada Unosuke * Okita Sougo * Sakata Gintoki * Hijikata Toushirou Trivia * Jump Festa is where the Gintama OVA was shown. * The bag features Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach and Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto. * There's a Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece figurine. * The mark on Mitsuba's hand is the same Tattoo on Nami's arm from One Piece. * Gintoki is wearing a Tony Tony Chopper's hat from One Piece. * Sougo is wearing around his neck is Usopp's goggles from One Piece. * Young Sougo is drawing Spoo, a character from a NHk children's show "Okaason to isshou". * When he talks to his sister in the cafe, Sougo uses "boku" to refer to himself intead or his usual "ore". * Sougo challenges Hijikata to fight and Hijikata wins, which stated by Kondo, doesn't typically happen. * This is one of the few episodes to be made in live action with minor differences. ** Sougo's dream. Category:Episodes